The Habit of Being Happy
by moonlightandmagnolias85
Summary: A series of oneshots that continue Enjolras and Gabrielle's story from the end of "When Tomorrow Comes" up to the beginning of the sequel, "Until the Earth is Free." *3 / 6 is now posted!*
1. Learning: Month One

**Learning**

_Month One_

The rocking chair creaked as Enjolras slowly rocked back and forth, humming a lullaby he remembered from his own childhood. His four week old daughter whimpered against his shoulder, tossing her little head back and forth in agitation. Her whimpers soon grew to impatient cries and Enjolras stood, pacing around the room and rubbing her back. His humming turned to pleading after fifteen minutes of constant, gutwrenching wails.

"Please, _please, _Nicolette, all you need to do is sleep. You can't be hungry, your mother fed you not thirty minutes ago...I just changed you...sleep, my love, just sleep..."

Despite his soothing tone, which disguised his actual frustration, Nicolette kept crying. My God, could she cry! Enjolras was certain everyone within a three mile radius could probably hear her. Enjolras adjusted the baby in his arms and wrapped her blanket tighter around her. Her face was red and furious and her hair stuck up in every direction.

Nicolette pursed her lips as she did every time she wanted to be fed. Enjolras groaned in irritation and offered her his finger instead. It was a poor substitute for her mother's breast, he knew, but considering said mother _was not there..._

Enjolras immediately felt guilty for the annoyance that swept over him at the fact that Gabrielle had finally decided to take an hour for herself. She had been cooped up in the house for two months, both before and after Nicolette was born. Only in the last two weeks had she even been strong enough to begin moving about the house again after Nicolette's difficult and traumatic birth. Today, Musichetta had finally persuaded Gabrielle to go to the market and get some fresh air after Nicolette's early afternoon feeding. They only planned on being gone for an hour at the most; Gabrielle would probably too tired to handle more than that.

_"It won't be difficult to sneak out, Gabrielle; Nicolette always goes down for a nap as soon as you feed her." _

Enjolras scoffed as he remembered his words. It seemed like the baby somehow _knew _her mother was gone, like she was testing her father's ability to take care of her all on his own.

"You're not going to win," Enjolras told her firmly, and grinned when Nicolette's eyes popped open to look at him. She immediately stopped crying, and Enjolras resumed his humming. After several minutes, Nicolette's eyes grew heavy and closed again. "Finally," Enjolras mumbled. He tiptoed over to her crib and gently laid her down. She didn't make a sound, so Enjolras backed out of the room as quickly and quietly as he could.

_That wasn't so bad, _he thought to himself.

And now he could get down to work. He had recently been introduced to a bright man by the name of de Toqueville. He studied the law just as Enjolras had, but his travels took him to America, where Enjolras only dreamed of going. He had taken copious notes about everything there, from gender roles to slavery, and was attempting to compile it all in a book about exactly how democracy looked when put into action. De Toqueville wanted Enjolras' thoughts on the section about slavery, and since they were supposed to see each other that evening at the meeting of the _Société des Droits de l'Homme, _or the Society of Human Rights, Enjolras needed to actually read it.

*..._The territory now occupied or claimed by the American Union spreads from the shores of the Atlantic to those of the Pacific Ocean. On the east and west its limits are those of the continent itself. On the south it advances nearly to the tropics, and it extends upward to the icy regions of the north._

_The human beings who are scattered over this space do not form, as in Europe, so many branches of the same stock. Three races, naturally distinct, and, I might say, hostile to each other, are discoverable among them at first glance. Almost insurmountable barriers had been raised between them by education and law, as well as by their origin and outward characteristics, but fortune brought them together on the same soil..._

Enjolras had only been reading for a few moments when a sharp cry sounded from Nicolette's room. He groaned and slumped over the desk, burying his face in his arms. _How can she be awake so soon?_

Enjolras started to rise, but then remembered his mother's words. She constantly told them they could let Nicolette cry for much longer than they did. "You shouldn't run to her every time she utters a noise, Antoine!" she had said just the other day, "or else she'll continue to cry and expect someone to constantly be there."

He had just held the baby for nearly thirty minutes and she still cried; what would it matter whether she cried in his arms or while laying in her crib? Maybe she would just tire herself out and fall asleep.

Enjolras stood and closed the door to the library. The baby's cries were a bit more faint that way. He told himself he would only let her cry for a few minutes; if she still hadn't stopped then, he would go get her. He turned his attention back to the words on the page in front of him and attempted to read. He was successful, though the baby continued to cry. Just as he was about to give up, he heard the front door and Gabrielle's footsteps in the hall. The library door immediately flew open and Enjolras jumped. He could feel Gabrielle's fury from across the room.

"Antoine!" Gabrielle exclaimed, narrowing her eyes. "Do you hear your daughter? How long has she been crying like that?!"

"Since you left, practically," Enjolras said defensively. "I thought she would eventually settle herself!"

"She's only four weeks old, Antoine! It's cruel to leave her all alone like that." Gabrielle glared at him for a moment before turning and going into the baby's room. Enjolras felt sufficiently cowed, not to mention guilty. He stayed in his chair and gritted his teeth when Nicolette stopped crying almost as soon as Gabrielle picked her up. Sometimes he felt completely inadequate when it came to his daughter. He had no idea what he was doing. He had never been around an infant in his life. He had no business being left alone with her...

After several minutes, Enjolras stood and walked across the hall. He stopped in the doorway of the nursery and peered inside. Gabrielle sat in the rocking chair nursing Nicolette, who had gone from a screaming banshee to the picture of happiness and contentment.

"I'm sorry," Enjolras said quietly. "I shouldn't have let her cry. It was horrible of me."

Gabrielle glanced up, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "It's alright, Antoine. I shouldn't have yelled."

Enjolras walked across the room and knelt in front of his wife, leaning forward to lightly kiss her hand. "Still. You were right. I won't do it again. I'll be at her beck and call, I promise. I just...half the time I don't know what I'm doing. Honestly, I don't think I'm fit to be alone with her..."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and lightly shoved his shoulder. "Stop. You've done wonderfully so far. I don't know what I'm doing, either. And I don't think you could have soothed her if you tried. She was clearly hungry, and that's my fault. I thought she'd eaten enough before."

"She's grown so much already," Enjolras observed. "It won't be long before she's walking and going to school..."

"Hush!" Gabrielle said. "I'm not ready to think about those things yet."

Enjolras smiled and shrugged. "I like thinking about who she's going to become. And besides, if you miss having a baby, we can always have more." He didn't expect those words to come tumbling out of his mouth, but he recognized the truth as soon as they'd been said.

Gabrielle froze and cocked her head at him curiously. "You want more?"

"Well..." Enjolras rubbed the back of his neck and said quietly, "Yes. I love Nicolette so much that, well...I think I would like a son." Just the thought of having a son that looked up to him made his chest feel tight with pride.

Gabrielle smiled and bit her lip. "I didn't expect you to want more children because of the way you felt before. But then, you have been so wonderful with Nicolette."

"Do you want more?" Enjolras asked nervously.

"Yes," Gabrielle admitted. "Though not for quite a while," she added quickly.

"No!" Enjolras exclaimed. "A year...or two or three." He laughed and leaned forward to kiss Gabrielle. "And besides, it's rather fun _trying,_" he mumbled against her lips.

"Very," Gabrielle agreed. "That may be the best part."

* * *

***de Toqueville, _Democracy in America__  
_**

**Hiiiiiiiiii! I'm so happy to be back!**

**So, I am diligently working on the sequel to WTC, _Until the Earth is Free_, but it's not going to be ready for another couple of weeks. To get back into the swing of things and give my more dedicated readers some more material, I decided to write a series of oneshots to lead up to the release of the sequel. There will be six total - one for every month between the last official chapter of WTC and the epilogue/beginning of the sequel. As you can guess from the title, this is a very happy time for Enjolras and Gabrielle...**

**There will be quite a bit of fluff. And smut. And I MAY take requests for other oneshots if there are specific things you want to see. All you have to do is review or message me!**

**Happy reading!**

**~A**

**P.S. When I posted the epilogue, I mentioned my friend that went missing back in March still hadn't been found and that they were searching the bayou for her car.**

**On June 8th, using sonar, a diver located her car in the bayou with her body in the driver's seat. Her death was ruled an accidental drowning and there is no evidence of foul play. The toxicology results are pending. At this point, I didn't expect a happy ending to this story, but I was still unbelievably saddened at the way it turned out. I'm glad, however, that her family and friends can find some bit of closure and can lay her to rest. Thank you to everyone that sent messages and prayers for her. It was much appreciated. **


	2. Loving: Month Two

**Loving**

_Month Two_

Gabrielle climbed into bed next to Enjolras, careful not to disturb his sleep. Nursing a nine week old baby meant frequent feedings throughout the night, and Enjolras was such a light sleeper that Gabrielle felt guilty constantly waking him up. She sighed as she settled back down under the covers, and scooted closer to her husband as she felt him turn towards her. Enjolras wrapped an arm securely around Gabrielle's waist and pulled her into his chest, his breath tickling the back of her neck.

She closed her eyes and was about to drift off to sleep again when she felt his hand slip down her body. He slowly pulled her nightgown up and caressed her hip, tracing shapes into her skin. Gabrielle scooted back until her bottom was pressed against him, and wasn't surprised to find his erection pressing against the back of her thighs. She moved her hips against his hard length and Enjolras' fingers tightened on her waist.

"God, I miss you," he moaned, leaning up on his elbow to kiss the exposed skin of her shoulder. His hot breath against her skin was all she needed to feel aroused herself.

It had been three months since they made love - _much _too long, in her opinion. For the last month of her pregnancy, they hadn't dared, and then Joly had cautioned against it until Gabrielle made a full recovery. She had been telling Enjolras for a few weeks that she was ready and that everything was fine, but he was still nervous and afraid to hurt her.

"You don't _have _to miss me anymore," Gabrielle reminded him. "We can be together again. I've told you that before..."

"Are you sure?" Enjolras began trailing featherlight kisses down her arm, then back up, brushing her hair aside to attach his lips to her neck.

"Mmm, very," Gabrielle said softly, reaching back to tangle her fingers in his curls.

Enjolras didn't respond verbally, but began kissing her with more ardor, his lips finding their way to her mouth. Apparently, his need had finally outweighed his overly protective and rational brain. Gabrielle rolled onto her back and pulled him on top of her, cradling his body between her knees. He rubbed his erection against her and Gabrielle's hips involuntarily strained towards him, even as she pulled away and muttered, "Not yet. I want your mouth on me. Now."

Enjolras' eyes darkened at her commanding words. He swiftly tugged on her hands to help her sit up, then pulled her nightgown over her head. He tossed it to the side, along with his own nightshirt, and turned back to look at her. Gabrielle suddenly felt embarrassed; it had been so long since they had seen each other naked and exposed, and she looked so different than she used to. Without realizing it, Gabrielle lifted her arms to cover her chest, her cheeks burning. Enjolras gave her a questioning look and scooted back a bit.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just...I don't look the same," she mumbled. "It just feels strange."

Enjolras caressed Gabrielle's legs and leaned forward, brushing his lips against her own. "You don't look the same," he agreed. "But that doesn't mean you don't look beautiful. I still want you just as much. More, even."

Gabrielle glanced down at his arousal and smirked, the shyness evaporating at the sincerity in his words. "That, I can tell."

He laughed and playfully pushed her back against the bed, kissing his way down her neck, chest, and stomach. His hands found her breasts and Gabrielle winced, pulling his hands away reluctantly.

"I'm sorry, love, but _those _aren't for you anymore," she teased. "Not for a while longer, at least."

Enjolras lifted his head from her stomach and raised his eyebrows. "I can live with that as long as I have this." His voice was husky as his lips trailed slow, wet kisses down her skin. He slowly pushed her legs open and pressed his lips to her inner thigh, not bothering to hide the groan of desire that escaped his mouth. Gabrielle shivered and placed her hand on his head, impatiently pushing him toward her.

He tenderly licked her folds and Gabrielle immediately began to writhe beneath him. It had been so long since he had pleasured her, though she had certainly been doing her best to take care of him in the last few months. But still, it wasn't the same...

"Oh!" she gasped as he used his tongue to press hard against her most sensitive spot, beginning to suck and swirl his tongue around it. She cursed and felt him laugh, the vibration from his throat causing her hips to buck against him. He wrapped an arm around her thigh to hold her down and raised his eyes to look at her.

"Does it feel good?" he asked teasingly, and Gabrielle just nodded, pulling roughly on his hair with one hand and clutching the bedsheets with the other. He lowered his mouth again and worked on her until he knew she was right at the edge. Gabrielle moaned with impatience as she opened her eyes and looked at him again.

"Please, Antoine," she pleaded, and was dismayed to see the smallest look of doubt still in his eyes.

"Are you sure I won't hurt you?" he asked again. He moved back up her body, hovering just above her.

Gabrielle didn't bother to answer, but reached between them and look his length in her hands, not bothering to be gentle. Enjolras shuddered against her as she guided him inside of her and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He moaned against her ear before taking it into his mouth, biting at her earlobe.

"Harder," Gabrielle commanded. "As hard as you can."

It was Enjolras' turn to curse as he pounded into her, pausing every couple of thrusts to fully enjoy the sensation of being inside of her again. Gabrielle's nails dug into his shoulders as she rocked her hips against him, matching his rhythm.

After several minutes, Gabrielle felt Enjolras begin to tremble and knew he was close to his climax. She was just as close to hers. A few moments later, her vision grew hazy, the knot of desire in her stomach unraveling as she came. Gabrielle clutched Enjolras' arms and kept moving with him, and in a minute, his body shuddered with his own release. They were both slick with sweat, and Gabrielle squeezed her legs around him to keep Enjolras from moving. He lazily kissed her neck, his tongue flicking out to taste her skin. Her fingers deftly rubbed his shoulders and she felt the tension and anxiety seeping out of him as he relaxed against her.

"Was it as good as you remember?" he asked.

"Better," Gabrielle replied shakily.

He smiled and nudged her jaw with his nose. "I love you. With everything I am."

"I know."

Enjolras chuckled against her neck and teasingly nipped at her skin in retaliation. "Believe me, I'll make you say it back," he whispered.

"By all means," Gabrielle grinned. "Please try again."

* * *

**Thanks for all of the reviews for the first chapter! I'm glad to see familiar usernames following me over from WTC! I hope you all continue to enjoy; of course, I had to stick some smut in here for y'all. hehe**

**Expect to see some political happenings in the next chapter as Enjolras and Gabrielle start to become more involved in the Society of Human Rights. :) Keep the requests coming - I've still got at least three more chapters to write after that before the sequel kicks off and I have nothing ABSOLUTELY set in stone to put in there. If there's something you'd like to see, please let me know!**


	3. Inspiration: Month Three

**Inspiration**

_Month Three_

Enjolras paced in the library, the speech he had just finished clutched in his hand. He hadn't made a speech in...Jesus, he didn't even remember the last time. He was actually _nervous_, he who used to spontaneously orate in the middle of a crowded market should the occasion call for it. He never even had to think about what he wanted to say. Once he was in front of a crowd, the words just _came, _flowing as easily over his tongue as a river in its banks.

Enjolras squinted down at his own writing. There were so many blotches and crossed out words and phrases that he had a hard time making sense of it. He supposed he would just have to sit down and recopy the whole thing.

With a heavy sigh, Enjolras sat back down at his desk and grabbed a fresh piece of parchment. And to think, this speech wasn't even that _important_, just an update on current working conditions in the silk industry in Lyon. After the failure of the revolt there in 1831, republican representatives had secretly moved in to keep track of the situation and support the silk workers. The republican agents frequently reported back to those still in Paris. Right now, factory wages were at an all time high and the silk industry was booming. It was a double edged sword, as far as Enjolras saw it; on the one hand, workers were making adequate money to survive (though still not enough, in his opinion), but on the other, the high wages meant that people would become passive and satisfied, since they had it better now than they ever had before. He also had his suspicions that the wages wouldn't last; factory owners and investors were much too greedy for that. At the first sign of a dip in the market, he was sure wages would be cut.

His only job with this speech was to update others about the current conditions in Lyon and reiterate what their agents there reported. There was absolutely no reason for him to be nervous, but he was. What if he had lost that particular flair he used to have? Enjolras didn't consider himself to be a particularly vain person, but he knew his strengths, and using his voice, charm, and charisma was definitely one of them. Or at least it used to be, before the barricade. He hadn't spoken in public since that day in 1832, almost two full years ago. In the grand scheme of things, it wasn't that long ago, but to him, it felt like a lifetime.

In his preoccupied state, Enjolras didn't hear the footsteps behind him and jumped when he felt Gabrielle's hands on his shoulders. She laughed at his surprise and leaned down to lightly kiss his cheek.

"Did I scare you?"

"Yes," Enjolras admitted. "I was a bit lost in my own thoughts."

"I can tell." Gabrielle's fingers nimbly rubbed his shoulders and Enjolras felt some of the tension leaving his body. He rolled his neck and sighed, leaning into her touch, and made a strangled sound of protest when her hands suddenly pulled away.

She laughed again and swatted at his shoulder. "Take your coat off. Honestly, Antoine, you're at home, there's no reason for you to be so uncomfortable."

Enjolras shrugged the coat off his shoulders and tossed it onto the back of the couch. He smiled when Gabrielle continued to massage his tense muscles. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"What has you so nervous? You've spoken in front of plenty of people before."

"Not in a long time," Enjolras protested. "And all of these people know of my failure; they know who I am."

Gabrielle's hands froze and even though he wasn't looking at her, Enjolras knew she was frowning. "And you believe they judge you because of it?"

"Yes."

"If they did, do you really think they would want you around? They've asked you to do even more than just write this speech and so far you've refused. They obviously think highly of you, Antoine."

Enjolras didn't respond.

"You're the only one who doesn't," Gabrielle insisted.

Enjolras took her hands and kissed each palm, grateful, not for the first time, for her unwavering faith in him. "It's hard to explain, Gabrielle. I'm not even sure I could, the feeling is so completely foreign to me."

"Try." Gabrielle tugged on his hands and he followed her to the sofa.

He rubbed a hand over his face and spoke slowly. "All my life, I never doubted myself. I knew what I wanted. I knew what I needed to do. I knew what I was good at. I knew I could be a leader."

"And you're so incredibly modest, as well." Gabrielle smirked and Enjolras found himself smiling. He appreciated her light-hearted teasing, and continued.

"Now, though, everything is different. I was wrong about so much. I failed. And getting involved with these things again, these _political _things...I feel doubt for the first time in my life. Doubt in myself."

Gabrielle made a sympathetic noise and rested her hand on his forearm. "I understand that. It's a new feeling."

Enjolras nodded and laid down on the sofa, resting his head on Gabrielle's lap. He buried his face in her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was tempted to forget about it all and just lose himself in her, especially once her fingers found their way to his hair.

"I suppose the question, then, is if you still care enough?" Gabrielle asked. "Do you care enough to stop worrying about yourself and your own doubts and do what needs to be done?"

Enjolras was silent and Gabrielle let him think. Her fingers continued to run through his curls and massage his scalp. Being so relaxed made it easier to sort through the thoughts running through his head – that is, until they both heard Nicolette's whimpering from the other room that soon turned into full fledged cries.

Enjolras groaned and reluctantly sat up. "That was too good to last."

Gabrielle smiled and stood. "Keep thinking. I expect an answer soon. You need to figure this out and not ignore it."

Enjolras nodded and watched her walk out of the room. She returned a few minutes later with Nicolette in her arms, who had quieted, but was still fussy. Gabrielle sat back down on the couch and laid the baby between them, beginning to rewrap her in her blanket. The January air was cold, even with a fire blazing in the room. Enjolras reached out and ran his fingers through Nicolette's thick hair; it was already curling lightly like his, but was still dark like Gabrielle's. He hoped it stayed that way.

"So, do you have an answer?" Gabrielle asked.

Enjolras glanced up at her through lowered eyes and sighed. "It's not about whether or not I care enough. I've always cared enough. I still care. I just don't know what I'm willing to risk this time. I don't know if I'll ever be sure enough in my decisions again to truly make a difference. And I don't think it's something I'm going to resolve today."

"No, probably not. Why don't you leave the speech for a while? Come back to it in a few hours when your head is clear." Gabrielle leaned over Nicolette and kissed her cheeks, cooing in a soft voice, "Tell Papa he needs to play with you for a while, Nicolette. That will make him feel better, won't it?"

Enjolras' eyes widened as Nicolette laughed, a delighted smile spreading across her face. It seemed like she was actually paying attention to Gabrielle and responding to her voice. He hadn't been paying very close attention the last few days. "Is she really smiling?" he asked.

"Yes!" Gabrielle laughed. "Haven't you noticed that? Or the way she turns her head whenever she hears you speak? She always knows when you come home. As soon as she hears you call my name in the hallway, she's ready to see you."

"Really?" Enjolras picked Nicolette up and laid her in his lap, looking at her intently. "Maybe I should practice my speech on you, my little love."

Gabrielle leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're wrapped around her finger, Antoine. Do you mind if I go sleep for a while? She kept me awake last night."

"No, I don't mind. Go ahead." Enjolras caught Gabrielle's wrist as she rose and gently pulled her back down for a lingering kiss. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

She smiled and pecked his lips again before rising and leaving the room. "You're welcome," she tossed over her shoulder.

Enjolras grinned and looked back down at his daughter. She was staring at him intently. Her eyes had stayed blue like his and he wondered how much she looked like he had when he was a baby. He leaned over and kissed her nose and she reached up to pat at his face and grab his hair.

"Maybe I really should practice on you?" he said. "You can't tell me how awful it is, and you do seem happy enough to have me around." Enjolras gathered her in his arms and rose, picking his speech up from the desk. "Here goes," he mumbled, and cleared his throat. "Good evening, my friends. I was asked to speak this evening about the current events in Lyon, specifically the present state of the silk industry..."

* * *

The next morning, Enjolras woke before the sun feeling completely refreshed. He had actually slept through the night. He didn't even remember hearing Nicolette fuss or Gabrielle getting out of bed to tend to her. He peered into the baby's cradle on his way to the library and smiled when he saw her still sleeping peacefully; one hand had escaped her blanket and made its way near her face. She looked like an angel.

He crept as silently as he could to the library and lit a fire, shivering in the early morning air. It was absolutely freezing this winter, much worse than the last. After he had sufficiently warmed himself, Enjolras sat at his desk to read over his speech once more. Marius and Joly were both coming over that afternoon to hear it before the meeting that night and he wanted to make sure it was perfect before it's big debut. He read silently until he got to the last page and narrowed his eyes when he recognized Gabrielle's handwriting tacked on at the end. When had she done this? She stuck another piece of paper in, as well, and Enjolras read it first.

_Good morning, my love,_

_ I guessed that you would come straight back to this speech when you woke up. I couldn't keep myself from reading it last night after you went to bed. (I'm sorry if you didn't want me to, but _really, _you just left it laying here. I couldn't help myself.) It's really quite good and I don't think you have anything to worry about; however, I did add something to the end. Just some suggestions. I won't be offended if you don't use them, but I do know that the Antoine Enjolras I fell in love with used to do a lot more than just give reports. That charming and terrible young man would have made sure everyone within hearing distance knew exactly how these events in Lyon affect them and what they should do about it. Honestly, I think you'd be a fool to to waste this opportunity. And I know you're not a fool._

_ And, I must say that if I see you give this speech tomorrow night with that same vigorous energy and charm which you used to (and still do) possess, you will have a _very _enjoyable evening when we arrive home. Or, if you're amenable to a little bit of adventure, we could always go back to the opera?_

_ I love you,_

_ Gabrielle_

Enjolras was grinning like an imbecile by the end of the letter. He couldn't even fathom the depth of his feelings for his wife, or the things she could do to his body with just mere words. He shook those thoughts aside for now and focused on what she added to his speech – stirring words about the connections between the silk industry in Lyon and the deplorable factory conditions here in Paris, reminders that even though the market was currently prospering, it wouldn't forever, and there _must _be a system to regulate wages to keep people from starving when their six to seven frances a day turned to only one or two. Honestly, it was a brilliant end, a call to action, a reminder of their social responsibility as the Society for Human Rights.

Enjolras turned when he heard Gabrielle's light footsteps in the hall. She stopped in the doorway and pulled her dressing gown tightly around her, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She bit her lip when she saw him sitting at his desk, the speech spread before him.

"Did you read it?" she asked.

"I did."

"And?"

"I know I say this at least once a day," Enjolras said bemusedly, "but you're right. Thank you, my beautiful, brilliant wife." Enjolras rose and crossed the room to embrace her, nuzzling his face against her neck.

Gabrielle laughed and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "You're welcome. Like I said, you can show me your gratitude this evening."

"Or I could show you now, right here," he said suggestively. "I don't hear the baby yet..."

Gabrielle pulled away to smirk at him for a minute, then let her dressing gown fall to the floor. "This doesn't mean you get out of _tonight, _too, because I can promise that if you stand on any tables or just generally speak in that incredibly commanding and compelling way, it will be very difficult for me to keep my hands to myself."

Enjolras grinned and backed up to the couch, pulling Gabrielle down on top of him. He tangled his hands in her hair and pressed his lips to hers. "Understood. And that sounds perfectly acceptable to me."

* * *

**Whoa, we're already halfway through this story! Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed so far. Especially my guest reviewers who I can't reply to directly in a PM! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your enthusiasm is greatly appreciated!**

**I really enjoyed writing this one and mixing in a bit of real history with the situation in Lyon, while trying to ease Enjolras back into his old routine a bit. :) It makes me very excited to write the sequel!**

**Again, if you have any requests, please let me know! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
